Dark Suns
by Life is War
Summary: HJ, mentions of MarcoMeene. Set four years after the Shaman Fight. What if Jeanne has to lose all of her friends a third time, because of Hao?
1. Ohayô, Maiden chan

**Name:** Dark suns

**Author:** Yuki-chan

**Traductor:** Rain on your Back

**Account:** Life is War, because I'm at Sara and Seb's house %)

**Disclaimer:** SK's not mine, as I think you know… I still want my chiwis, and Rain's to give her them %)

**Claimer:** Tenshi and Diana are mine!

**Note:** Well, in French the HJ fics are nearly ALL on Hao kidnapping Jeanne, so I wanted mine. Okay? %)

* * *

"Now, now, time is up," smiled Hao.

It wasn't a good or innocent smile, as Yoh could offer, thought Rackist.

It was Hao's special smirk, creepy and dark, the one which created shivers. This stupid albinos-girl should really worry…

* * *

Jeanne opened her eyes slowly and smiled lightly.

Four years had passed since the Shaman Fight. She was now seventeen and her body wasn't aching because of the Iron Maiden anymore. A good thing, she thought.

Since the death of Hao, all had been relatively right from her point of view. The orphanage the X had managed to create had no problems of money, the kids were happy and they all liked them. A young girl, called Diana, had even managed to draw a picture for the birthday of Jeanne – well, the day she chose for birthday. All of the X were alright, the face of Kevin was nearly completely healed and Bounster could walk again.

And Marco and Meene were dating. So sweet. They were always together, as if they feared to never see each other again if they lost each other's hand.

She stopped day-dreaming as something appeared in her mind, along with a creepy smell.

She had a strange feeling, as if something wasn't right.

She stood up and took her clothes before going to the closet. When she exited the closet, the Maiden took a brush and began to unlock her bangs. Shamash appeared before her, his eternal book in hands.

"Are you okay?"

The powerful spirit nodded.

When Hao had been defeated, all of the souls he killed had been freed, and Shamash returned at his spirit state. It insisted to remain with Jeanne, as if they still had something to do together. Or as it wanted to be her friend. She had the power to resuscitate the others X and they stayed all in their base.

Shamash looked at her. She was wearing a white dress, as always, with red ribbons to close it, and white shoes she hadn't laced yet. She took another ribbon and bound her hair tight, and the spirit helped her to pass the longs locks in it.

The red-eyed girl smiled, headed for the main hall, and heard the "ring" familiar of the communication system of the base. She went to it, intrigued.

Her eyes widened as the letters appeared on the screen and defiled slowly.

"Jeanne-sama, RUN AWAY! Kevin and Marco won't be able to retain him too long. RUN AW…"

She frowned. What was that? Was there a problem? What could happen to Marco to prevent him to take her away WITH HIS BARE HANDS? (Yes. He was THAT protective. That was cute but slightly annoying sometimes. But it was her Marco.)

"Shamash, go see and return to tell me, okay? If they are in danger, help them. I give you my fouryoku."

Shamash nodded and disappeared with his habitual speed. The young girl laced her shoes and ran to the door.

The device ringed again. The young girl looked at it.

She swallowed. Hard.

Her door burst open and her crimson eyes met chocolate ones, as he spoke loud the words on the screen.

"Ohayô, Maiden-chan."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

**If you like HJ.... REVIEW!**

**If you like only one of them... REVIEW!**

**If you hated this and want me to stop... REVIEW!**

**If you want me to stop... REVIEW!**

**All in all... REVIEW! %)**


	2. Sacrifice

**Name:** Dark suns

**Author:** Yuki-chan

**Traductor:** Rain on your Back

**Account:** Life is War, because I'm at Sara and Seb's house %)

**Disclaimer:** SK's not mine, as I think you know…

**Claimer:** Tenshi and Diana are mine!

* * *

She stared at him. She was standing before him, her fists clenched, arms pinned up around her cute white dress.

He smirked back. He was sitting on a comfortable chair, arms crossed, relaxing.

"Anything you can want or wish is yours." he told her. "Only come with me."  
"No."

Her voice was quiet. She wasn't scared or worry or anything. She had nothing to lose. Her friends were dead, her hopes gone. He couldn't do anything to her that would matter now.

His smirk got littler, but didn't disappear.

His smirk never totally disappeared. Even when he was cut in half by his brother, she knew his mind was smirking – because Yoh had lost. Killing Hao wasn't enough. Devil always returned from the hell.

Her eyes narrowed. She hated him. She really hated him, his smile, his eyes, his voice… All in him.

He spoke again.

"I can offer you money."  
"No."

_What do you think I am?_

"I can offer you knowledge."  
"No."

_Shamash told me all I could want. He and the others were my friends, bastard!_

"I can offer you power."  
"No."

_I had power._

"Rackist."

Her eyes widened in horror, as her "father" and Meene were dragged in, bleeding heavily on the stone floor.

The young girl tried to run to them, screaming, but Hao grasped her wrist, preventing her from going further. She turned away, and stared at him, more furious than ever. His smirk widened again.

"I can offer you their _lives_."

Her faithful Meene looked up at that, her eyes begging her not to do it. The glasses of Marco were broken, and he looked as if he had been hit several times. He needed to be healed. He needed it _now_. And Meene too. She knew what she had to do.

She difficulty looked away from them, to the disgusting, twisted, evil enemy. He had a grin she hated, more than anything else. She opened her mouth, as if searching an answer.

She wasn't sure if she had to spat at him or to slap him. But if she did one of these actions, she was sure they would die, right in front of her. And she did not want that.

Anything but that.

"How could I trust you?"

_Keep your self-control._

"You have my word, dearest."

She didn't have the choice. Had she ever have one?

"Yes."

His smirk widened more, in triumph.

"Jeanne-sama, _no!" _Marco struggled to free himself, to save her.

Hao wrapped her in his dark embrace, putting her on his lap, with no more looks for Marco and Meene.

"I keep my promises, Maiden." he whispered against her neck, then, louder, "Take the blondie and his girl away." he commanded.

Jeanne couldn't watch. She closed her eyes tightly, using all of her strength to not struggle.

"Marco, Meene… Sorry."

A single tear fell to the floor.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Ah, I think Hao's worse in this chapter than in all of the others chap' united %)

**If you like HJ.... REVIEW!**

**If you like bad Hao... REVIEW!**

**If you like poor Jeanne... REVIEW!**

**All in all... REVIEW! %)**


	3. Who I am

**Name:** Dark suns

**Author:** Yuki-chan

**Traductor:** Rain on your Back

**Account:** Life is War, because I'm at Sara and Seb's house %)

**Disclaimer:** SK's not mine, as I think you know…

**Claimer:** Tenshi and Diana are mine!

* * *

Hao watched her. He was not good at that. He was a master in blackmailing, in threatening, in burning everything that could bother him, but watching silently a girl dying wasn't his favorite occupation.

Because, even if you tried to turn away, you would still see it. The Iron Maiden was dying.

She never spoke to anyone, besides Opachô. In fact, she let him talk, and she replied with distance when an answer was needed.

She didn't eat. Wait, when Opachô was there, she forced herself, but she only ate some bread or drink some water before leaving the plate.

She spent her days looking though the window, the only link Hao allowed her to the world. She did not see much, as it was always dark and shadowy outside, but she seemed to search something. A sign of her friends? Maybe.

"Why won't you speak to me?" he asked, stepping in front of her, masking the window. The albinos blinked.

She looked away.

"Eat." The Asakura ordered her. "You will not be useful to me dead, you know."

She looked at him, as if she was judging him, and she threw the plate to the floor.

Two days after, he had the window boarded up. But she still didn't ate or talk to him.

She stayed there, as if she could still see the outside. When Opachô came, a last time even if she didn't know it, Jeanne told him she saw her friends in the sky. But, as it was a sky of beliefs, neither Opachô nor Hao could see it. She saw it, even if the window wasn't here anymore.

He forbade Opachô from speaking to her. The child was a bit sad, but he tried to understand his master.

A sad, lonely look entered the eyes of Jeanne, but still, she didn't speak to _him_.

"This is ridiculous!" he cracked. "You are in_ my_ basement, under _my_ protection. You are _my_ girl now, _my_ Maiden. Why do you pretend I do not exist? It's not a nightmare, you know, you will not wake up like it never happened. What are you trying to prove?"

She looked at him. Her eyes were not even glowing in hate as they used to. Finally, she spoke.

"It's true that I am in your manor, under your care, Hao. If I can call this "care"." she said softly. "But to you, I am simply a trophy. I will _never_ be yours."

The omnyou growled in fury. "Who I think you are is this important to you, Maiden?"

She smiled sadly, her red eyes defying his brown ones, which were slowly getting scarlet.

"You offered me money." 

_As I would ever accept it._

"Yes, I did." he said impatiently.

He wasn't one to wait.

"You offered me their lives, after killing all of the others."

_It wasn't an offer. That was blackmailing._

"Yes."  
"You offered me knowledge."

_I already had it._

"Yes."  
"You offered me power."

_I was strong before you came._

"Yes."  
"You offered me anything I desired…"  
"Yes."  
"Except for what I _truly_ wanted, after this Shaman Fight. You didn't see more than the others."  
"What did you want?"

He frowned, curious despite himself. She never saw that expression on him before. It was creepy.

"To be loved for _who I am_. Not because I'm the only hope of someone, a light, or a trophy, or anything else. And _that_ is why I will never, _ever _be your Maiden."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Uuuh... Jeanne's strong! %) Thanks to my reviewers, Rain, carameL, acro and even ".", who makes me want to write more just to annoy him %)

**If you like HJ.... REVIEW!**

**If you likecurious Hao... REVIEW!**

**If you like strong Jeanne... REVIEW!**

**All in all... REVIEW! %)**


	4. You knew

**Name:** Dark suns

**Author:** Yuki-chan

**Traductor:** Rain on your Back

**Account:** Life is War, because I'm at Sara and Seb's house %)

**Disclaimer:** SK's not mine, as I think you know…

**Claimer:** Tenshi and Diana are mine!

**Note: **Ahah, I have to thank the reviewers, carameL and Jeanne and all of the rest, since I posted this chap' so early because of them %)

* * *

She was alone.

Hao was gone, taking most of his companions with him, and she was all alone in the manor. She did not know where or why, and she didn't care.

Kanna approached.

Ah. So, Hao had left her a keeper.

Nearly alone, then.

Was it too much to ask that he didn't care for her anymore? That he lost interest?

Apparently.

"What do you want?" Jeanne asked.

Kanna said nothing, swallowed the smoke of her cigarette, and opened her mouth.

Tears welled up in Jeanne's eyes, as she heard the death of the lasts hopes she had.

_Her father, her precious friend, her _Marco_, going to hell, in the arms of Meene, dying by the hands of Rackist, who disobeyed the orders of Hao because of the insults of the blond man. Rock head died just after his girl._

_Diana and the others kids of the orphanage, starving in the streets._

_Anna, bearing Yoh's child. Dying in childbirth._

_Yoh following his fiancée, too sad to do something else._

_Ren and Tamao running away._

_Silva forced to obey his ancestor._

_Reiheit und Amano, living in the ancient basement of the X, with no memories because of the shock._

_Horokeu and his sister dying when protecting their fields of fuki because of a stupid storm._

Faster and faster the lights disappeared into her mind, until Jeanne fell to her knees, sobbing. All the tears she didn't shed were running on her cheeks, making the pale skin red as never before.

"Please…just stop…"

Kanna stopped talking and looked on her, despising.

"So _weak_. Why is Hao-sama interrested in you?"

The smoking girl left, closing the door behind her.

The albinos stayed there, curling in a ball.

Hao found Jeanne where she had fallen, the traces of tears still fresh. He kneeled in front of her.

"Has someone harmed you, Maiden?"

She nodded weakly, eyes closed.

"Who? Shall I kill them for you?"

Her eyes bursted open. She looked up at him, and said a single sentence, filled with hate and rage and fury.

"You knew."

And Hao immediately vowed to punish the blue-haired girl. He hadn't want to hurt his Maiden- no, there was no time left for names. She was Jeanne. Still, he hadn't wanted to hurt her.

But he had.

Even if his intentions were to protect her, he had.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked accusingly. She wiped her tears away, and stood up, broken inside.

Hao kept his eyes on the floor and answered, telling the truth for once.

"I did not wish to hurt you."

"Liar." she spat. "It's never bothered you before_."_

This was true as well. But Hao understood with astonishment that his heart- his stupid, ningen heart, that last remnant of the child, Asaha- had softened towards his Maiden.

And it scared him.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Uuuh... I don't really like Kanna... I don't like smockers in general... %)

**If you like HJ.... REVIEW!**

**If you like worried Hao... REVIEW!**

**If you like broken Jeanne... REVIEW!**

**All in all... REVIEW! %)**


	5. Realizations

**Name:** Dark suns

**Author:** Yuki-chan

**Traductor:** Rain on your Back

**Account:** Life is War, because I'm at Sara and Seb's house %)

**Disclaimer:** SK's not mine, as I think you know…

**Claimer:** Tenshi and Diana are mine!

**Note: **Ahah, I have to thank the reviewers, carameL and Zero-Nightmare and the others %)

* * *

Jeanne was sick now. Her skin was even paler than usual, and she had severe fevers. Hao feared for her – no, he did not fear for anyone, but, maybe, he was annoyed, because if this illness went on, she would die. So fragile.

Hao made it his business to know the maiden's habits. The things she enjoyed to do when she was alright, the things that calmed her down when she had fevers.

Her likes and dislikes.

Which of his actions made her smile.

The brown-haired boy _needed_ to see her smile.

She still had the dress she wore the day of the attack. He didn't know why, but Opachô told him Marco had given it to her.

He went to the place where the X used to live. It wasn't really dirty, because of Reiheit and Amano. He didn't see them though, and went to the room of Jeanne.

Hao had seen this simple room before, when he had come to take her, but he didn't really look at the room. Now he searched for… For something that would prove that a young girl had lived there… But he didn't see anything. The walls were blank, the table empty. Oh, no, there were photos of the X. Only that.

Always the X.

He tried to visual her and her friends using Opachô's confidences.

Jeanne sleeping on her bed, quiet and happy, with no worries at all.

Reiheit rubbing her head, smiling with his eyes only. Amano appearing from nowhere, destroying a whole room before Reiheit managed to catch her.

The three X-II, Pof, Larky and Dembat, playing cards with her. Kevin showing her tricks. Bounster smiling at her when she managed to win over the X-II in cards. Meene taughting her how to cook.

Marco surprotecting her, acting like a father to a daughter. He knew that was the way the two X thought, even if the blondie didn't tell her because of his respect, and if the girl didn't tell him because he would have freaked out.

They were a family. All orphelans, but together a family.

A family HE had broke up. Twice. The first time in the Shaman Fight, killing the X-III and X-II in the Gate of Babylon events, and the second time now, killing nearly all the X to catch her and letting Rackist destroying the ones who remained.

No, he had broken it three times. When he had taken Rackist, he had created the first scar in the heart of the girl.

Hao realized what was the suffering of Jeanne. He had lost his family once, and killed the murderer. She had lost it three different times, and she was forced to live _with_ the murderer.

He disappeared in flames.

Jeanne looked up from her boarded window. She was not sick this day. Only tired. Her hair was getting more grey than silver, as it was before.

He was there. Hao.

"Maiden." he greeted her.

It was always 'Maiden'. Never her name.

Wasn't he able to retain it? Or did he want her to forget it at well? Was she nothing to him, to make him acting as if she was a mere object?

She didn't reply, and glanced away from him. Maybe she could act like sick. Would he believe her? Surely not.

"You are sick because you are lonely." he said.

It wasn't a question. It was a truth, a truth he had discovered before her.

"Yes."

A soft mewl came from behind Hao. She raised a delicate eyebrow, intrigued.

He looked slightly embarrassed, but he smiled. A strange smile. As if it was asking her to forgive him. So strange. He stopped smiling.

And he brought forth a tiny kitten from behind his back. It was all white but had hazel eyes, just like Meene, and a black ray on the forehead.

"So you won't be alone." he explained.

* * *

Thanks for reading! CAAAATS! I LOVE CATS! %)

**If you like HJ.... REVIEW!**

**If you like clever Hao... REVIEW!**

**If you like lonely Jeanne... REVIEW!**

**All in all... REVIEW! %)**


	6. Tenshi

**Name:** Dark suns

**Author:** Yuki-chan

**Traductor:** Rain on your Back

**Account:** Life is War, because I'm at Sara and Seb's house %)

**Disclaimer:** SK's not mine, as I think you know…

**Claimer:** Tenshi and Diana are mine!

**Note: **Ahah, I have to thank the reviewers, Zero-Nightmare, and Rain, and the others %) So, last but not least!

* * *

Jeanne named it 'Tenshi'. Angel.

Since it was with her, she smiled nearly all the time. Hao watched her from afar. He allowed her and her cat to go out sometimes, wandering in his gardens.

He thanked God Mari liked flowers so much. Jeanne was always discovering new plants and she smiled more.

She had her moments of sadness, he knew that, and she would never forget all he had done to her, but she was struggling to get over it. Or at last to be able to live without the constant presence of the X.

One day, when she saw him in a tree as she was crying because she had seen Meene's favorite flower, her brain gave her a realization.

Whenever she was sad, or hurt, or weak, he was there.

He did not mock her as before. She wondered why. But she had also others questions. He let Opachô speak to her. Forbade Kanna to even enter her room, as far as she knew, if he hadn't kill her. Opened her window. All of this to make her smile. The night after, she asked Opachô to guide her to the pyro's chambers.

He didn't notice her come in.

Hao sat alone in the dark. He was not crying, but she could almost feel tears in the air of the room, as if it were suffocating and disgusting smog. What suffering could make the great Hao cry? She shivered.

He was alone. Always so alone.

She spoke.

"You're lonely, you too."

It wasn't a question, yet he replied.

"Yes, Maiden. I am."

His voice was tired, not even mocking as it would have before.

And he _still_ called her 'Maiden'. Not Jeanne. Never Jeanne.

"I have a name, you know." she said, sitting down next to him on the floor. "It's _Jeanne_. I don't have any family name, but I still have a name."

He laughed, the first true laugh she had ever heard from him.

Not maniacal.

Not ironical.

Not even cruel or mocker.

An actual laugh, fresh and… Somehow innocent.

"You're not afraid of me, are you, Maiden?"  
"I was before, maybe."  
"And now?"  
"I don't think so."

He laughed again, raising a hand to brush her bangs out of her face.

"Thank you…_Jeanne_."

Her eyes widened. There was a silence, and she spoke again. Her voice had become hesitant.

"You didn't tell me…because you really _didn't_ want to harm me."

His heart tightened. It was not a question.

"I would do anything to see you really happy." he told her. "Anything."

He heard her nervous and scared thoughts, he smelled her tears coming, but there was a smile in her voice.

"Thank _you…_Hao."

This time, it was him who hesitated before asking.

"Jeanne?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why are you here now? I mean…" He paused, as if he didn't know what exactly he meant. "Why did you come to me?"

She stayed quiet, as if she tried to remember the answer of this question. And then, she replied.

"I wanted you to have a Tenshi."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Ahh... Love it when they're together... %)

**If you like HJ.... REVIEW!**

**If you like sad Hao... REVIEW!**

**If you like happy Jeanne... REVIEW!**

**If you are happy that this stupid fic ended... REVIEW!**

**All in all... REVIEW! %)**


End file.
